LotR Song
by Foxy-Teen
Summary: my own little song to the tune of "The Pirate Song'(be nice it's my first fic)


Funky song to possibly fit LotR

__

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings-I sincerely doubt that I ever will- but I am madly obsessed with it. Well…my aunts are always writing fan-fics, and for a long while, I was totally against them…but now, as you can see, I'm writing one; although it is out of pure boredom. Well…I hope that you like it, or at least thinks that it's funny.As one of my friends said when she read it: "it would probably be funnier if you have heard the song" but she still thought it was cool. R & R please.

****

This scene, in the movie, takes place at the Council of Elrond. The weird song that I think more than likely work for this scene is called "The Pirate Song". So here is my 'story':

Gandalf looks at Frodo and addresses him: "Alas, there, Frodo! You're going to venture off to Mordor with these fine men and the One Ring seeking to destroy it while hundreds of thousands are seeking it for just power. How d'you feel 'bout that, little Baggins? Frodo ignores the old wizard and stares at the small, shimmering ring that is only five hobbit-feet away. 

Borimir, whom of which is also looking at the ring, rubs his chin and stands. "I don't like it." He circles the finely sculpted stone stand, which the Ring sits, staring at it still. 

The Fellowship all look at Borimir and Aragorn asks him: "You don't like it?

"I don't like it and I don't wish to do it. 'Tis a tacky plan……and don't look at me that way."

Elrond clears his throat and speaks: "Well, if you don't like it, then what do you want?"

Borimir looks Elrond straight in the eye and grins. Out of nowhere, music begins to play and everyone at the Council (including the three hiding hobbits, Merry, Pippin, and Sam) look around to see where the strange, unheard of music was coming from, then all eyes turn back to Borimir, suspecting that he did something. 

He suddenly starts to sing, if that is what you would call it, oddly: "I want to use the Ring, I want to use the Ring. I want to defeat Sauron the King. With the Ring and my sword, I won't get bored-" a short and sudden clap of a drum filled the air, now, mixing in with the music and its echoes flowing and drowning out softly. Then he finished, very off note to the unknown instruments. "I want to use the Ring!"

Gandalf's eyes widen as he stands. "You want to use the One Ring, eh? Well, you can't do that! How 'bout destroying it, huh? How 'bout saving all of those enslaved folk, like the elves-no offense to anyone here- or the Orks? Going to Mount Doom in Mordor and casting it into the flames. That is _the _correct way to defeat Sauron." Everyone cheers, except Borimir, to what the wizard has said.

He just shakes his head, throwing annoyed looks at the great Gandalf the Grey, who was now sitting, and Elrond.

Then, a few moments later, the music is starting over. Frodo leans over towards Gandalf and whispers to him: "this is getting annoying." The old wizard, watching Borimir, just replies with a stern facial expression and a slow nod. 

Borimir was finishing his second little chorus now: "-want to use the Ring!" Gimli, his patience long gone by this time, stands enraged. "NOOW, listen here Borimir, son of Denethor , this ain't much of a choice that we have here, you know. Eventually the One Ring will take hold of you, and Gondor, then turn all of you over to Sauron whether you want to or not, you little Twit!"

He interrupts the Dwarf's next words only to say: "Well, deep down, you know what my heart desires?"

Legolas answered him. "Yes, Borimir, we all know by now; you 'want to want to use the Ring to destroy Sauron the King'"

"Well…actually," stammers Borimir, "my heart wishes it destroyed-"

"Well, now. Then it is decided!" declares Elrond, "the One Ring will be destroyed!"

The music starts up once more and everyone stands up, latches hands, and begin to sing while swaying side to side: "We wanna destroy the Ring, we wanna destroy the Ring; not to mention Sauron the King. We'll go on to Mount Doom, past all Orks and Uruak-hai; right into where the Shadows lie." One last earth-shaking drum beat and- "We wanna destroy the Ring!" And so the song ends.

The song ends, so does my story. PLEASE, PLEASE review!!! I don't care if you compliment or flame! Just review!

(in your review, can you all tell me if I should do another?)

THANKS! 


End file.
